Promise
by Fowlfan5
Summary: What was the River and Doctor's relationship like from her point of view?  Just posted the first eight chapters, rated T just in case; please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was just thinking... what would it be like to see River introduced to the Doctor instead of the way we're shown it? My first attempt at a Doctor Who multi-chapter, please, lots of CC and everything else- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"There's a first time for everything."_

_"... And a last."_

River Song sat in the small room, breathing silent, shallow breaths into her knees. She heard feet scuffle around her; the near silent feet. Ironic, considering who they belonged to. She was a hunted woman; but much was to be expected, she was even before she was born. But now... Now she was being hunted for betrayl.

And she kinda liked it.

One of the Silence "monsters" as she and some others had dubbed them came around the back and greeted her, unaware.

"Mels," it said, giving her the benefit of the doubt, not executing her on the spot. It was very un-Silence-like, but she was their best "agent", if you will; they couldn't afford to loose her. Not on such unstable grounds anyways; maybe there was a reason, some well calculated plan that hadn't occured to them... Mels had a knack for that. "Mels," it repeated in it's raspy voice. "Why didn't you kill him? Why didn't you kill the Doctor?" River Song pretended to consider this, tilted her head back and forwards as if contemplating this; then her eyes went cold and fierce as she looked one of her kidnappers in the eye.

"Because," she spat angrily. "I have a better idea?" Idea? Mels ideas were always good...

"What?" it exhaled eagerly. Not that one could really tell...

"I'll kill you instead." She raised a gun and shot the monster; it crumpled over and died. River smiled smugly; huh, that was shockingly satisfying... "By the way, I'm not Mels. I'm..." Then, with more confidence; "I'm River Song." She glanced at her watch; oh, damn, she was going to be late. She ran down the steps of the building; she'd just have the finish the job tomorrow, killing all of those bastards... But she knew deep down it would never be over, she'd never kill them all; it would never been. She inhaled a deep, brave breath and walked out the door, preparing to face a completely different civilization. University. She walked into her archeology class, tromping down the middle as everyone sat in class. Her footsteps rang throughout the classroom, the professor scowled angrily at her.

"Decided to join us, Ms. Song?" River shrugged.

"Momentarily." She sat down at a random seat, winked at the shocked, eager freshman who was stunned by her cockiness. She stayed for the rest of the lecture, and as the bell rang, she left and went to the park, her favourite place to wait in between classes. She stood in the middle of the park when she heard the soft whirring of the TARDIS apparating behind her. Grinning, she turned around and smiled at the man with the floppy hair, crooked bow tie and lopsided smile.

"Hello River!" he said exhuberantly. River smiled, slightly apprehencively.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting, I like to visit, why, do we not visit yet?"

"Yet?"

"Yes, where are we?" River was confused.

"What do you mean?" The journal I gave you; where are we in it?" He flicked through his own. "Have we done California yet?"

"California?" River asked, crinkling her nose.

"Well, not the one on Earth. Well, where are we?" River looked away, almost bashfully. It was funny; she had kissed him, tried to kill him; yet she was still sort of awkward around him. Yet he wasn't at all around her...

"I... I'm sorry, I haven't gotten around to writing in it yet." He looked crestfallen.

"You... You haven't?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" The Doctor smiled a sad smile, heartache ever prominant in his sad eyes.

"No, it's just means..." _this is my last time to see you,_ a voice rang in his eyes. He didn't know how he knew this, but like how River knew that when he didn't recognize her would be the last time she saw him, he just knew it the bottom of his hearts that he wouldn't see her again. He smiled a weak smile. "It just means that this is the beginning of your timeline." She smiled.

"Yes, this is the first time I've seen you since..."

"Since you tried to kill me?" Her cheeks burned. She didn't know what to think of him, there was what he had said during his death to her, but she did, afterall, just meet him.

"Yes, since then. I'll write in my diary tonight," she promised. "There's a first time for everything, afterall." He felt both his hearts thud heavily in his chest.

"And a last."

**I'm going to write more of River's memories, make up some adventures, some predicaments; they won't all be sad, though. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, chapter two... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"Can I trust you River Song?"_

_"If you like. But where's the fun in that?"_

River sat in her cell, blindly scribbling words in a crossword puzzle. The guard banged on her cell door.

"River Song! You have a visitor!" River rolled her eyes.

"Tell Mummy and Daddy I'm busy!" she exclaimed, annoyingly. It was funny; for all of her childhood, they were not the ideal parental figures. Now they seemed to overcompensate, visiting at every given oppurtunity. She was surprised how shortly it took for her to get into jail, she had barely graduated from college, when... She shuddered at the mere thought.

"It's not your parents." River felt a chill run up her spine; if not her parents, who was it? Were "they" back?

"Who?" she hissed, suddenly on her feet. The guard, a large man, scowled at her through her thick bars.

"A man, said his name was Dr.- ... Actually, I didn't catch his last name." River smiled.

"Oh, that's alright, send me out." The guard binded her wrists behind her back, a little bit tighter than he did for the other prisoners; he happened to have a certain dislike towards her. Maybe it was the way she mouthed off at him, maybe it was the fact that she would spuratically disappear for periods of time then reappear claiming she never left. Or maybe it was because he was in trouble for letting her escape so often. Shoving her slightly, he walked her down the hallway, their footsteps ringing loudly in the clean facility. She sat down across the table from the Doctor.

"Careful Sir," the guard warned. "She's very dangerous-"

"Don't worry, I've signed all your bloody wavers; I accept full responsibilty if she decides to kill me, blah blah blah. Will you leave now?" The guard blinked, a little stunned, but eventually grudgingly left. The Doctor rested his chin in his cupped hand.

"River, I had an odd dream." River shrugged.

"So?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "I never dream." River smiled._ Ah, so he was young still. Relatively... Not as young as her. But close._

"Well, you do know."

"They were almost like manufactured dreams... Like someone put them in my head." River's smile grew wry.

"And?"

"They all seemed to portray you in a generously positive light," he pointed out plainly. River just smiled to herself, overjoyed.

"I'm always in that light." He sighed.

"River, come with me; I need your help." He winked charasmatically. River looked slightly nervous. "What?" he demanded, not used to her hesitation.

"...Can I trust you?" she asked in a wavering, uncertain voice. The Doctor smiled.

"If you like. But where's the fun in that?" He walked into his TARDIS; River followed moments later. She didn't know whether or not she trusted him yet... But there was only one way to find out.

**Any suggestions? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"Take a child, raise her into a perfect phycopath, introduce her to the Doctor; who else was I going to fall in love with?"_

It wasn't long before it happened... River didn't think it was, but he was so charming, so perfect, so... So Doctor-like. River sat on the edge of the thin bars of the Eifle tower. So far no one had noticed... Pretty good, if she did say so herself. Most of the time, when people finally did notice her, it turned out to be a "false claim". This was her third favourite place on Earth to visit, she went here often just to think... Her second favourite was Egypt. Her absolute favourite was any place the Doctor was; it wasn't always on Earth, though, so sometimes that left Egypt as her favourite. She leaned on the building, breathing it the not yet polluted France air; the Eifle Tower had just been built, afterall. She liked to see things when they were their newest, she found... She saw a blue police telephone box whir into existance many stories beneath her. She smiled and pressed the button on her "watch", and within a moment she was beside the Doctor on the ground.

"You know that's my thinking time," she teased. She didn't mean it, of course; she'd take any second with the Doctor she could get. He smiled.

"I do?" River smiled a sad smile; she wasn't yet used to the "moving in opposite timestreams" yet... Still, it was too late.

"Yes, the planet of Borgen...?" He shook his head slightly.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"Well, have uh..." She phrased it cautiously. "Have we done Berlin?" He nodded solemnly.

"Yes, of course... Why?" She inhaled a deep, shaky breath.

"Look, I'm sorry, but before this goes any farther-"

"-What do you mean?" he asked. Her cheeks burned.

"I... Look, in Berlin, when you said... _What _you said, did you mean it?" The Doctor smiled coyly.

"You mean that 'the Doctor lies?'" Her cheeks flushed red.

"No-"

"You mean that we always use the most time when we don't have any?" She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly, but she couldn't help but smile a little bit as his coy expression. "Fine," he relented, "you mean what I whispered?" She nodded, her eyes frantic.

"Yes, I need to know if what you said was true before I get anymore into this-"

"Anymore?" River bit her lip and smiled, trying to mask her embarassment.

"Yes... Was it?" The Doctor smiled.

"Yes, I do love you."

"Do I?" The Doctor shrugged.

"You tell me."

"Do I in the future, I mean?" The Doctor held her gaze firmly for a few moments before speaking seriously.

"I believe so." Relief flooded over her.

"Good, so I'm not loosing my mind."

"Oh, no, of course not. Your mind has always been lost."

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four... Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"Idle gossip?"_

_"Archeology."_

_"Same thing."_

River Song scraped away at the dirt carefully. Although she was impatient, having to tolerate opposite timestreams had brought out the patience in her, and when the prison told her she would be granted leave for a few days because a certain archeology expidition needed her expertise, she jumped at the oppurtunity. And when she woke up one morning and found a letter on her bedside table in the Doctor's scrawl handwriting, suggesting where they should search, River went to it.

"River-" one of the archeologists started.

"Professor Song," she said, correcting him. The young man rolled his eyes.

"Professor Song," he retorted, his voice heavy with sarcasm. River chose to ignore it. "You're searching in the complete wrong region, we have documented evidence that the Queen's remains will be somewhere over here," he said, guesturing in a different place.

"No, it's going to be here," she decided.

"How do you know that?" he exclaimed, frustrated. River shrugged.

"I just know." The young man walked away, not bothering with reason. Obviously she was a convict for a reason... That was when River found it. It was small, an odd, little object; she couldn't tell what it was at first, but she knew whatever it was, it was what the Doctor was talking about; she scraped the ancient dirt off of it, and then she realized what it was.

A ring.

The "ever-helpful" archeologist saw her discovery and immediately scampered over.

"What's that?" he demanded in his needy-puppy-dog voice. "Did you find some of the Queen's jewerlly?" River was about to say yes, when she saw it.

"No," she said. "It's, um, mine."

"That's not yours!" he replied indignantly. "It's covered in dirt!"

"Look," River said, showing it to him. "The diamond's kind of blue-ish, that means it's a Canadian diamond. And those have only been excavated on earth since the late 20th, early 21st century." The man looked aprhensive.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm a woman; I'm not going to get my diamonds wrong." The young man didn't say anything in fear of being sexist or contradicting the felon; either way, he doubted it would end well for him. She scraped off some more dirt and slipped it onto her left ring finger; fit perfectly.

"My fiancee gave it to me," she mused, assuming that was now that right word.

"You have a fiancee?" he demanded, shocked anyone would want to be associated with her. She was pretty enough, but he thought that she might be less than sane...

"Yes;" she said smugly. "Believe or not, two negatives make a positive."

"What?" he asked, confused. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Two crazy people make one relatively functional couple." The young man left, just wanting to leave the crazy woman. River admired her ring for a few moments, a Canadian diamond on platnium... She supposed that was what he meant when he told her that they got "remarried". She got back to work, but still, couldn't help but think that if the diamond was just a little less see-through, a little darker... It might just be TARDIS blue.

**Hope you enjoyed; please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_**"You mentioned a woman."**_

_"Yes I'm getting to her."_

_**"What's she like; attractive i asssume?"**_

_"Hell... in high heels."_

_**"Tell me more."**_

River sat tentatively on her red dress on the edge of the TARDIS. Although it was practically her home, today she did not feel as comfortable in it as she normally did; and it was nothing of the TARDIS' fault. It was what they were about to do. The Doctor smiled a savage smile at River as he danced around the controls of the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going this time, River?" River smiled.

"Ah, so you don't know where we're going?" The Doctor cocked his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I found the ring." The smile fell off of the Doctor's keen face.

"Uh, so that means-"

"-Yes."

"-But couldn't we do that some other time? There's so much to do right now, and I have a time machine-"

"-Doctor," River said sternly.

"No, I'm serious, it works and everything," he teased. River shot him a cold but deadly serious glance. Emphasize on the "deadly". The Doctor rolled his eyes and stomped his foot like a child.

"Fine, let's get it over with." And within moments, they were where they needed to be. Present day London, right in front of... Amy and Rory's house. River grabbed her _financee_'s hand and directed him towards the front door, knocking slightly. Amy rushed to the door and answered it, grinning; she looked confused.

"Oh, you're both here?" River smiled.

"Yes, I brought my husband." Amy looked slightly confused... But brought them both in, regardless.

"Rory, we have guests!" The stumble of Rory running down the stairs rang throughout the small house and Rory was soon at the front door with the rest of them, grinning wildly.

"River!" he opened his arms as if expecting a hug. He froze when he saw the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor, what are you doing here?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What, you see me for the first time in a while and _that's_ how you greet me? Well, 'hello to you too'." Then, as an afterthought; "Nice sweater Rory." Rory blushed and tried to cover the hand-knit dorky sweater.

"Amy knit it for me," he muttered miserably under his breath. The Doctor eyed it critically.

"Well Amy, you're a rubbish knitter." Amy laughed.

"Perhaps," she allowed. And they all went to dinner; at first it was a normal, happy family dinner. As normal as it could be when considered what your family was, afterall. It was the end when everything went awry.

"Mummy, Daddy, the Doctor and I have an announcement." Amy, who had had a little more wine than reccommended that evening, giggled like a little school girl.

"Oh?" River grasped the Doctor's hand with her left hand.

"We're getting married." Silence fell on them.

"What?" Rory said carefully, confused. "I thought you were already married," he said, phrasing his words carefully. River grinned.

"Oh, we are? How devine," she gushed. The Doctor shrugged.

"Yes, but that wedding... Well, it was more, spur of the moment, if you will... This will be an actual wedding."

"-And now we'll be an actual couple," River added. Amy eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"What do you mean, 'actual couple'?" River grinned coyly, and the Doctor spoke.

"Well, before apparently, we were a couple of circumstance, and now..." River's eyes flashed as she finished the Doctor's speech for him.

"Now we'll do actual married people things. Like, you know, see each other periodically- this will be a real marriage." Rory groaned.

"Oh God, not 'married people things'." The brought a welcomed laugh from everyone; and the meal wasn't near as awkward as the Doctor was expecting. The couple were getting on the TARDIS, preparing to leave, when Rory put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, stopping him. The Doctor turned around.

"Yes, Rory the Roman?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The Doctor crinkled his nose.

"I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what you're getting at." Rory was stunned.

"What-?" Doctor decided to spare the father of the future bride with the details of their first kiss. He shook his head.

"Never mind, what?" Rory eyed him, and then the Doctor picked up on it. "Ah, alright then, Rory the Roman... Permission to wed?" Rory smiled.

"Granted." Permission to hug?"

"Make it quick." The Doctor leaned in and hugged Rory. Rory withdrew. "Whoa, I thought you meant River or something-"

"Do you want me to ask permission to hug River? And kiss her? And-"

"-Never mind," Rory said, cutting him off, shuddering slightly at the thought of his daughter and his friend kissing. "Just, uh, go." The Doctor waved as he stepped onto the TARDIS.

"Expect an invite in the mail!"

**The little awkward moment I think that they would have to have to break the news... Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"Doctor Song, you've got on that face again."_

_"What face?"_

_"The 'He's hot when he's clever' face."_

_"This is my normal face."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_"Not a chance."_

River winked at her fiancee as she manuvered the TARDIS with ease. The Doctor watched with awe.

"So, sweetie, where do you want to go?"

"...Have I ever told you how incredibly hot you are when you work the TARDIS." River grinned.

"You haven't, but other men have." The Doctor laughed, but remained slightly on edge.

"Um, River..." River glanced up from the controls, unnerved by the silence that the Doctor never seemed to have.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"...Have you ever, you know, had a beau?" River laughed.

"Beau? What are you, from 1812?" The Doctor shook his head.

"No, terrible war that year... And you and I both know I'm far before that." River smiled.

"Are you asking me if there's ever been another man?" The Doctor wriggled uncomfortably in his skin.

"Well... Yes." River laughed.

"Well, you know I've had a long time before I met you..." The Doctor made a face.

"Yes, I know." River struck a pose.

"And so many men have been after me, countless, really-"

"Does this story have a resolution?" River laughed.

"Yes. In conclusion... I was brainwashed to kill you. Really, you shouldn't care, but no; I didn't have time to 'date'. I had to learn how to manuever a weapon-" She took a gun out of her pocket and twirled it around her forefinger. "-And frankly, I think it was a good choice." Then she blushed. "Actually, other than you, the only people I've kissed have been while I was wearing hallucenogenic lipstick." The Doctor smiled.

"Really?" River cocked her eyebrows.

"No need to sound so happy," she scorned. "How about you? Any luckyladies?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Some galifraen ladies- believe it or not, I used to be quite the ladies' man-"

"-I choose 'or not'," River scoffed.

"-But, not really, you know." River cocked her eyebrows and smirked wryly.

"Oh, I know," she teased. She twirled a device on the TARDIS. "Anyways, sweetie, you didn't say where you wanted to go- Where?" The Doctor shrugged.

"There's this one planet, lovely people, and they have the biggest cotton candy manufacturing sector in the universe-" River laughed.

"Really? Cotton candy? How old are you?"

"Very," he replied snidely.

"Oh, shut up," she said, giggling. He grinned madly.

"Not a ch-" then she kissed his abruptly. He was suddenly rendered silent, and she withdrew, grinning.

"See, you can shut up."

**Review please! Oh, and I would absolutely love suggestions for future chapters- thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven! The big wedding- (aw!) I hope you all approve ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"Are you married, River?"_

_"Are you asking?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

_"No. Hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me or asking if you were married?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No, but was that yes or yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"River. Who are you?"_

_"You're going to find out very soon my love. And I'm sorry, but that's when it all changes."_

River stood in her room and looked in the mirror. Come on, where was she... Suddenly, Amy came out around a corner.

"Okay River, I've got it! The Doctor got it on rush order from this one planet, and it's made from some animal's silk- I didn't know how to pronounce it, I think it wasn't English-"

"Of course it wasn't Mummy, most planets don't speak English. But, knowing the Doctor, it's probably Galifraen... I'll speak to him about it." She grinned. "After the wedding." Amy smiled.

"I can't believe my daughter's getting married..."

"Only one of them." Amy looked flabberghasted.

"One of them?" she gasped, nearly choking on her words. River grinned.

"Ops, did I say that? Never mind me... Help me get it on." So Amy took "it"- which happened to be a wedding dress- out of the box. It was a gorgeous, elaborate thing, a huge, white, silky skirt the billowed down far past her feet- luckily River had six inch heels. And she intended on wearing them. The bust had embroidered sparkles intertwined on it; River smiled. To anyone normal, the embrodery looked like flowers. But River knew that they were actually Galifraen letters, that, in her mind, unwined to create a beautiful line... Wedding vows. River got her hair tied up on top of her head, her makeup down, and she stepped into her heels... And it was complete. It was only heartbeats later that she was walking down the aisle, the wedding march playing tentatively in the background, Rory holding her arm as they walked... And she was slowly walking towards the man she loved as he smile giddily, as if there was going to be no tomorrow.

"Ready?" she asked, as her and her fathers' arms became unlinked and her hands folded into her fiancees.

"Of course," he said, smiling kindly at her. He grinned. "High enough heels?" he teased. She grinned.

"Almost." The priest proceeded to blather on, but the couple didn't hear. They were both too mesmerized by one anothers' eyes... And it almost came as a surprise when the priest said;

"Do you, River Song, take this man, to love and to hold, until death due you part?" River smiled and winked.

"And beyond." The priest seemed a little confused.

"Um-"

"I do," River explained.

"And do you, Doctor-"

"I do," the Doctor said, cutting him off. It was such a beautiful place, the flowers blooming in the background, the foliage, the guests, the beautiful decorations... But all either of them could see was eachother. The priest smiled.

"And with the power invested me by the state I hereby pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." But once again, the couple were doing so far before he instructed them. The small crowd cheered, and the wedding seemed to proceed orderly. River threw the boquet- caught by her mother, which was slightly awkward-, they cut the cake messily, smearing it in one anothers' faces, they laughed when appropriate, spoke when appropriate and listened to what others' had to say about them. And they had their first dance.

"My lady," the Doctor said, making a tenuous guesture and sticking out his hand. River graciously took it, and the two began to dance as the song played slowly in the background.

_"Heart beats fast, Colours and promises, How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt, Suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_ As the song drew to it's end, the Doctor leaned in and whispered in River's ear.

"I love you." River thought that was the perfect song for "them", and she was overjoyed with the love she had for that man... But instead she just smiled.

"You better," she teased. "Because I love you." The wedding eventually ended, and the two stepped into the TARDIS, which had cans and shows tied onto the end. They jingled and complimented the cardboard sign that read "Just Married" beautifully, even as the TARDIS disappeared out of existance.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything else.**

_"I won't be there to catch you everytime you decide to jump out of a spaceship!"_

_"Oh, how wrong you are."_

The Doctor manuvered around smootly in his TARDIS, and River, still in her wedding dress, watched with glee.

"Where are we going?" she asked, anxious. The Doctor winked.

"You'll see; it's a ver romantic place-"

"Is it earth?" she asked excitedly. He smiled.

"Not exactly..." Suddenly, the TARDIS made the sound it always made with the brakes on- the sound that River could not get him to stop making, regardless of bribes; he just said he loved a grand enterance- and he ran to the door with flourish, still in his wedding attire.

"Ta-da!" he cried excitedly. He opened the door for River, and she ran to it, and saw...

They were in the middle of outer space.

"I'm confused," River said. "I thought we were going somewhere."

"We are!" the Doctor explained enthusiastically. "Look!" And that's when River saw it, the spaceship in the distance with it's tacky sign.

"Really? Your idea of romantic is sky diving?" He smiled.

"Not sky diving- space diving!" River groaned, but it melted into a smile at the sight of her husband's grin.

"Alright, let's go." So they went; the Doctor insisted on going first, being the "man" and everything. He jumped down through the space below, protected by the forcefield barrier; eventually he fell to the bottom, the long fall below. River stood at the top and saw her husband, a small speck below.

"Come on!" The voice was distant and hoarse from having to travel all the way up the forcefield, but luckily sound travelled well in a forcefield, so she heard. River clutched to the railing.

"It's far!" she called, a little afraid. After a while, she heard the Doctor's echoing voice.

"I'll catch you!" River inhaled shaky breaths; funny, she could face monsters, go underground to deep depths, do any number of things; but heights somehow scared her. But... But if the Doctor gave his reassurance, she'd do it. For him.

She jumped, and for a while, she just fell, the artifical gravity not pulling very hard. But she eventually went to the ground and braced herself; since there was scarce gravity, they didn't have parachutes in space-diving; so River was slightly scared. The Doctor had managed to land on his feet, but... What if she didn't?

And sure enough she didn't... But she landed in the Doctor's arms, the next best thing. She clutched at him, afraid to let go, and the Doctor, being the Doctor, picked her up the way and man does his bride when carrying her over the threshold. River released deep, shaky breaths.

"Let's never do that again," she decided.

"No need to worry, River; I'll catch you everytime you fall," he whispered soothingly in her ear. River pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Promise?" He smiled. He knew he was contradicting himself from the second time they had met; well, for him anyways, but-

"Promise."

**Okay, I just posted the first eight chapters- I hope you all like them, and I would absolutely love suggestions for future chapters! I need a bunch of chapters before they go to the Library, and some lovely, mushy concepts would be marvelous. Or ideas for places they could go, things they could see, anything. Thanks- please review! XD**


End file.
